


Hide and Seek

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friendship, Hide and Seek, M/M, Swearing, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Evan is trying to find a place to hide from his friends, he finds Jonathan and hides with him in the closet.





	

It’s not exactly what they usually end up doing on the weekend, but it’s a game nonetheless.

Evan is running, trying to stay away from the seekers who are calling out taunting words to the ones who are hiding. He grits his teeth and makes his way upstairs as quietly as he can. He already spots Marcel sneaking into a room, the door doesn’t shut as quiet and the sound reverberates which in turn makes Evan curse under his breath as he scrambles for a room.

He turns the knob and slowly shuts it, it has a slight creak to the hinges as he steps away and turns around. The room is sparse and pristine, but there’s not much places to hide besides the obvious ones. Under the bed, in the closet or behind a chair.

He feels the thumping of someone running up the stairs and recognizes Tyler’s voice.

“They’re up here, didn’t you hear them trying to shut the doors. Idiots,” Tyler has a raw humor that is mixed with sarcasm and annoyance. He starts with opening the first door on the his left, which both Marcel and Evan aren’t in.

This gives Evan enough time to look for a spot.

He heads for the window and tries opening it, but it’s jammed shut. From the looks of it, he won’t be getting out this way, there’s nothing to jump down but several feet and he was sure he’d break something.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, where the fuck do I hide?” Evan heads for the closet and when he tries to open it, it doesn’t open. He frowns and pulls on the handle. “What the..? Is someone in there?”

“Fuck off Vanoss, this is my hiding spot,” Jonathan says, voice low.

“Delirious.. Open the fucking door,” Evan says, pulling on the handle as he hears Moo Snuckel calling for Tyler.

“Go away,” Jonathan says.

Evan tugs on the handle until finally Delirious loses his hold and the door swings up. Evan gasps and stumbles backwards, but manages to catch himself and slid into the closet next to Jonathan who was about to close it.

They glare at one another as they hear Terroriser yelling from downstairs, followed by Bryce’s shriek.

“I found them,” Ohmwrecker calls.

“For fuck sake,” Nogla groans, “ _we_ both found them.”

“Now there’s only Marcel, Evan and Delirious,” Tyler says from the hall, Moo Snuckel agreeing.

“Go find your own fucking hiding spot,” Jonathan says, shoving Evan in the shoulder who wedges himself in the opposite end of the three foot closet. “You’re going to ruin it for me.”

“For you? It’s not even a good fucking hiding spot,” Evan retorts, he looks through the small holes in the closet. The room is still empty and he’s sure Moo Snuckel and Tyler are about to find Marcel.

“Why are you hiding in the closet,” Evan asked, narrowing his eyes at Jonathan who scowls.

“I ain’t going for the window like you tried,” he says.

Evan shrugs, “There’s the bed.”

“And you ended up picking the closet.”

They both stay quiet, listening to Tyler curse while Moo Snuckel opened the door to the room they were in. Making them both tense with anticipation. He stepped inside and glanced around, brows creased.

Tyler stepped up beside him, craning his head to look around the room. “Those two fuck heads aren’t this clean.”

His comment made both Evan and Jonathan frown. Evan knew for sure that maybe Tyler was right, the room would be a mess if they were frantically searching for a place to hide, but to their discretion, it is.

“They _might_ be in here, or they might not be” Moo says, raising the water gun.

“Sure, let’s just check the most obvious places,” Tyler says, holding his own water gun as he turns his head to look at the closet. “No fucking way. If you two are in there, I’m not letting you out.”

Evan clears his throat and glares at Jonathan who’s stifling a laugh. “Shut the fuck up,” he says under his breath.

Jonathan shrugs, biting his lower lip. “Come on, it’s too obvious. Why would they check?”

Moo Snuckel disregards the closet and gets on his hands and knees to look under the bed. Tyler on the other hand glares at the closet and heads for the window where he ends up struggling to open it.

Delirious snorts, “Told—”

Evan covers his mouth with his hand, pinning him against the closet door. “Shut. Up. You’re going to ruin it with your big mouth.”

Jonathan glares at him, trying to push him back but Evan stays as he listens to Tyler grunt and swear.

“This fucking thing is stuck.”

“Maybe they didn’t jump out the window,” Moo says, rising to his feet.

Tyler slumps his shoulders and steps away from the window. He frowns as he turns around, he clutches the gun he had tossed on the chair and climbs on top to look behind it. No one’s behind the chair.

“Where the fuck are they?”

Moo shrugs and points the water gun at the closet, he pulls the trigger and spray of water hits the door. The water drips through the wooden stiles and hits both Evan and Jonathan’s pant legs.

“Shit,” Evan says quietly, Jonathan goes rigid as his eyes widen in shock and panic.

“They’re going to find us,” Jonathan murmurs, his voice muffled by Evan’s hand.

 _No shit._ Evan grits his teeth and slowly moves back as both Moo and Tyler walk toward the door.

“Don’t let them in,” Jonathan reaches for the stile and clings his fingers underneath to keep the door lodged.

Evan does the same, a smile spreading across his face as a spike of adrenaline courses through him at getting caught and sprayed down by water. Both Moo and Tyler’s expressions smoothes out to confusion to relief that they found them.

“You fucking assholes, you guys seriously picked the closet,” Tyler said as he tried pulling on the door, it almost opened but Jonathan yanked it back.

Moo wasn’t as aggressive, but he had fun trying to open the door and make sure his water gun didn't fall.

“You fuckers, open the damn door,” Tyler says, clenching his teeth, finally he pulls hard enough that Delirious ends up stumbling out. The shock of it loosens Evan’s own grip and his hand slips, Moo wobbled backwards, almost dropping the gun in surprise.

Tyler frowns. “Damn, Marcel’s not in there with you.”

Evan reached for Jonathan who backed up. Evan couldn't hide the smile on his face they were caught and that Tyler's disappointment falls from his face. They raise their guns and spray them with water.

“Fuck.. why is it cold?” Jonathan asked, walking backwards until they’re both back inside the closet.

Tyler grinned, “Have fun, losers.” He slams the door closed and turns to Moo. “Let’s go find Marcel.”

They head out, announcing that they found Evan and Jonathan in the closet. It’s ridiculous and gets a lot of cheers from the others downstairs, but other than, Evan’s hair is dripping wet and his shirt is soaked.

He looked at Jonathan who is in the same position with a frown on his face. “Damn. You just had to come in here.”

Evan shrugged. “So? It’s just hide and seek.”

“You could’ve hid somewhere else where they wouldn’t have found you.”

Evan rolls his eyes. “Moo would’ve found me under the bed, Tyler checked the window and the chair. The closet.. Well that’s too obvious. Eventually I would’ve got caught.”

They both hear the sound of a cellphone alarm going off. Marcel cheers, followed by Tyler yelling and throwing something to the wall.

“I won, bitches,” Marcel yells as he runs down the hallway, chased by both Moo Snuckel and Tyler.

Evan laughs and reached for Jonathan’s arm, he plants a kiss against his cheek. “Don’t tell me you want to stay in the closet.”

Jonathan smiles and presses Evan against the wall of the closet. “Not really, but I also don’t want to leave just yet.”

Evan smiles as he drapes his arms around Jonathan’s shoulders and pulls him closer until they’re kissing. Jonathan’s hands settle on his waist, it isn’t until their moment is ruined when the doors open and they’re sprayed with water by all of their friends.

“I told you they didn’t leave the fucking closet,” Tyler yelled from the back, laughing at Evan and Jonathan who ended up completely soaked.

“Time to get out,” Marcel calls, sprinting out of the room.

“Fucking bastards,” Jonathan says, running after them.

Evan laughs, joining him as they hunt down their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when they both ended up in the closet together in Dead Realm and Evan wonders why he's always in a closet beside Delirious in Dead by Daylight. Since I like they're Prop Hunt videos, I decided to- in a way - add that into this story, including water guns, because why not. :)  
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
